


Showering with Subaru

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vampire Sex, a bit of choking, a bit of feetsies, nontsundere subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: I stumbled upon a magnificent little drama called 24 hours with Subaru, and Subaru forces you too shower with him it!!! (Among many other things) I just got so hot and bothered with that whole thing I just had to write a huge elaboration on the scene (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  Some of the dialogue is straight from there.  I just love how much in control, how sadistic and not at all tsundere Subaru is in it ;;;;;So, I present to you: Shower sex with Subaru (feels like a spiritual descendant of Bathtime with Miki Saburou xD)





	Showering with Subaru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello |ʘ‿ʘ)╯ after a long time, and a lot of other things I was supposed to be doing I pop up with another Subaru thirst fest…In this Subaru is NOT Tsunbaru, but a really dominating boya, who's also canonically into legs if you didn't know x'D 
> 
> Oh yeah, and the bathroom this happens in is a Japanese style one, I hope it is not too confusing.

"If you'd rather not be alone today, let's shower together."

Was what he had said, and it had made a curious mixture of hot and cold shivers run all through your body. You'd sort of thought he was joking, but the crooked smile he had given you had been a tiny little warning, gone unheeded, of course. It had already been a long and strange day for the both of you; Subaru had taken you to his childhood home consumed by some strange mood of his, been at times gentle and cruel, toppling your already dishevelled mind over into chaos.

The two of you had returned to the mansion just before sunrise, Subaru telling you to go sleep in your room, but you hadn't wanted for this strange night to end, to leave him to his devices and you to yours, so you had blurted out that you didn't want to be alone, rather be with him. Thus, you found yourself in the changing room before one of the huge, opulent bathrooms of the mansion, with none other than Sakamaki Subaru. You came to the chilling conclusion that he had indeed not been joking at all, and you should've known.  
  
He was already undressing, right there before you, you felt a hot redness creep from under your collar up to your face.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked tone confrontational, as usual.

  
"I-i I..." you stuttered tone pathetic, as usual. Subaru clicked his tongue and flipped his t-shirt over his head. As an ample view of the skin of his back was revealed to you, you just had to turn away and hide your face in embarrassment, feeling another surge of hotness, now it coursed through your entire body, starting from a swelling throb between your legs. This could not be happening.

  
"The fuck your blushing and fidgeting for, aan?"

  
"After all of your embarrassing expressions you've shown to me, after all that we've done, now's the time you hide your face?" Subaru's voice was growing closer with each word, and you made a tiny squeak at the back of your throat in denial. _This WAS different! In so many ways!_ Sure, he had sucked your blood from almost every imaginable place on your body, had his way with you a few times after getting too heated up in that play, too, not that you had resisted in earnest. Nor minded the leastest bit. But this was completely different: all those times you had been squished into tiny, dark places, most often in his coffin, where you couldn't see, and he couldn't see, and this was just too much. Definitely too well-lit and spacious.

  
"Oy, look at me." his tone brooked no argument, so you straightened your back reluctantly and faced him.

  
He was beautiful, just plain and simple. Anyone would envy that porcelain white, flawless purebred vampire skin, topped with his deep red eyes and very elegantly boned face, not to mention what laid below his refined jawline. You were given too fine a view of all this for your own good, you felt like the lights in your head were dimming. Maybe you groaned a bit. Subaru was a first-rate specimen, you knew it, and he probably understood it too, at least from the way his gaze turned all smug, studying your reactions.

  
"Now get undressed before I undress you." he commanded in a low, knowing, voice, which only amplified the needy hum vibrating through your body.

  
"I-i thought you were joking..." you whined but started unbuttoning your shirt obediently anyway. You had already learned that with this guy indeed you either did what he wanted, or he'd do it for you, and usually a lot of violence would be added to the process.

  
"Tsk! I'm the kind of a man who does what he says he is going to do, no jokes" he was unbuttoning his black pants, and you were blacking out since this was actually happening; the man in question would soon be completely naked before you. While he was not looking at you, your gaze roamed his body, not shamelessly though, but with a lot of shame, yet you couldn't keep your eyes off him. Subaru's body was something you had not had the opportunity to study so exposed before. He was strong you knew, and it showed on his body, _very nicely_. He was not a freakish mass of muscle but a very harmoniously proportioned individual. By the time you learned his hair was also snow white _down there_ another squeak of a dying innocence escaped your lips and you averted your gaze, busying yourself with the dreadful task of undressing yourself, feeling incredibly conscious of your less than perfect anatomy in comparison to the noble-born vampire next to you.

Somehow the two you ended up in the bathroom without you dying of a brain haemorrhage or worse, but it was close. Subaru seemed to be entirely nonchalant about both your nakedness, you felt he didn't even try to sneak a peek at your exposed body. You weren't sure if you were relieved or disappointed. He had told you time and time again the only worthwhile aspect of you was your blood, so it was only to be expected.

  
The needlessly big room was pleasantly warm as always, the tiles beneath your feet smooth and heated, and the lighting glaring. You could see him in minute detail, which meant he would see you, too. Luckily, he had opted to walk in first, saving you from dying of embarrassment for a few moments. It did not, however save you from a fine view of Subaru's pale ass. You had to feel your burning hot face to make sure your eyes or nose weren't bleeding and try to stifle a moan of appreciation. His earlier words "I'm going to wash every inch of your body clean" whispered by your ear at his door step after you had refused to be separated from him, ran amok in your head. Goosebumps rose on your back, and not due to any chill in the air.

  
Subaru opened the faucet of the huge, golden legged bathtub and continued to the showers without pause. A puff of steam rose from the tub as piping hot water started to fill it. Another shiver, he was apparently going to take his time bathing with you this fine late night.

  
"C'mere" only slightly annoyed by your dallying, you reckoned, as you quickly closed the gap between the two of you, hands wrapped protectively around your body. It made Subaru snort derisively, but he didn't say anything.

  
The water was nice and warm, a stark contrast to the chilling feel of Subaru's body only inches from you, not to mention his ice-cold grip as he shoved you unceremoniously under the water flow. Instinctively you turned your back to him, to hide your nudity, to which he wrapped his hands around you, pulling you close. No longer were you able stifle a moan when you felt the soft, wet skin of his chest and stomach all the way down to the small of your back and beyond, nor could you stop yourself from leaning into his embrace. You felt him chuckle against the back of your head. Your heart was beating fast and hard, you were sure he could feel its echo in his still chest, and you were hot all over, dizzy and getting hotter by the minute as this current reality slowly unfolded in your jumbled brain. This was really happening.

  
For a moment you just stood there, water flowing over your skin, Subaru holding you close, unmoving, but gentle. You melted into him, his skin was warming against yours and with the water. Subaru's hands slowly caressed your stomach, not yet traveling anywhere you would've deemed dangerous, even if each movement of his made a smouldering flame lick your insides. Dread was melding into anticipation within you, you realised, face heating up again. You wanted him and wanted this, he certainly knew both.

  
Subaru reached for a sponge and his voice was suddenly very close to your ear:  
"Let's get on with it then" he laughed voice low, nipping your ear-lobe with his sharp teeth. You yelped, jumped a bit in his arms but there was no escape, had you really wanted to try anything like that.

  
Slowly, with careful deliberation Subaru washed your back, with soap smelling of roses no less, you were almost weeping with how overwhelming and embarrassing this all was, and what certainly was still ahead of you.

  
"Hn, that's good." he said behind you, when he was finished. You just stood there waiting for him to order you to turn around, but instead he embraced you again, you gulped:  
"Aren't you going to... tell me to turn around?"

  
He laughed, mockingly, rubbing the sponge in lazy circles on your stomach.

  
"You sound like you want me to" his lips caressed the nape of your neck, and instinctively you lowered your head, to give him free reign. His fangs grazed your wet skin, maddeningly slow, taunting your greed.

  
"Not that I'm surprised, with how depraved of a woman you are" voice a cold breath against your spine, you letting out a keening whine at that, not able to deny him, not able to deny the need bubbling in you, the hot tingle his fangs left after them as you anticipated their piercing pain, waited it, longed for it. His hands slid up to your collarbones, Subaru squeezed the sponge, letting a trail of soapy bubbles slide down your chest, and his free hand slid after them, over your breasts, squeezing them both in turn. As that would not have been enough his fangs finally sank into your eager flesh, blood gushing into his mouth. And you moaned, loud, way too loud, wilting with shame and arousal, not knowing where to push against him, so you ended up writhing in his grip. Subaru twisted your stiff nipples, painfully hard, eliciting louder moans from you. He was rubbing soap all over your chest in the pretense of washing you, you were already practically panting with arousal. After all too much and all too little time Subaru let go of your neck with a satisfied gasp, shower washing away all left over blood and stinging in your wounds.

  
"Oy, were only getting started" he growled, the only response you managed was a garbled moan among your gasps for air. You felt like you were going to come and faint both at the same go.

  
You had bent forward as Subaru had been drinking from you, but now he forced you to straighten yourself, pressing you flush against him, as his sponge hand held you in check, while the other glided down. Only to stop just before diving between your legs, edging the loud throb within demanding attention, now it was your turn to growl in indignation.

  
"You're not washed yet" Subaru sneered, amused, turning you around and pushing down to sit on one of the washing stools neatly arranged by the wall. Ungracefully you managed to seat yourself, finally sitting up straight not trying to hide yourself. Subaru smiled down at you, he himself seemingly unabashed, even if his cheeks were a tad pink too. It was a relief to know he had not been riling you up to dispassionately marvel at your lewdness. Your eyes travelled south on Subaru's chest nigh by their own volition, settling on his hips until you averted your gaze in panic. He hadn't been all hard yet, but certainly he wasn't unaffected, and his mocking laughter followed you into darkness.

  
"Getting all shy again?" He crouched in front of you, you heard it rather than saw, voice full of laughter, "your face is redder than a beetroot"  
You felt his fingers on your knees, squished together modestly.

  
"C'mon, you were just ogling me with such hunger, why try to hide something so painfully obvious?" relentlessly he kept on teasing you, pulled your legs straight, but let you keep them together, to your slim solace. Gingerly you opened your eyes as you felt Subaru reach something over your shins. A gush of warm water washed over your stretched legs, Subaru had opened a hand shower, then squeezed more soap to his trusty sponge and he began meticulously washing your legs, beginning from the thighs above your knee, going lower. It felt good, him being so gentle with you, it was usually not the case. He enjoyed hurting you, physically, this sort of mental torture was not something he often did, but today had already been extraordinary in many ways. It would probably get crazier and crazier, with this strange but not unwelcome mood that had taken over the youngest Sakamaki.

  
Over the knee and to your calf, Subaru lifted your leg scooting in between them and you groaned, face heating up again, withering beneath the mirthful side eye Subaru shot at your direction.He did not stop at the ankle, but went on washing your feet, too, even between the toes, it tickled, but you were too mortified to complain. What was even more mortifying to you was how good it felt, and how reverent Subaru was in his work, he washed both of your feet like this, rinsing them with warm water afterwards, your head was spinning with this attention, not to mention his intensity.

  
"So, how do you like it?" Subaru's amused voice startled you out of your reverie, he was still holding onto your foot, which made you flush.

  
"What?" dumbly you asked, for you had not an inkling what he wanted you to answer at this moment.

  
"Looks like it's not enough, yet" he smiled all sly, you were alarmed and all the more confused, this had to be a trap, but you didn't see its jaws. His hands were massaging your foot, and your gazes were locked, Subaru's eyes had gone a deep crimson, his usually thin slits for pupils wide and black. The mere sight of him, soaking wet between your legs was almost too much, the way his wet hair drooped flat on his head instead that unruly mess you had gotten so used to, the glistening droplets all over his skin, how warm his fingers were, you bit your lip to keep your face from warping further as yet another wrack of lust shook your body. It was probably all for naught.

  
"You're just one bottomless well of lust" not letting you escape his gaze Subaru lifted your leg further and, then, ran his cool tongue along the sole of your foot. It felt like an electric current was coursing through your nerves, intense shame woven into pleasure beyond your mortal experience. You wanted to close your eyes in humiliation, but he held you there, trapped, tongue changing into fangs he ran against the tender skin of your foot, then toes. You were sobbing, breathing erratic, a tingling throb between your legs stealing all the blood from your anguished brain. Subaru's lower canines were pressing into the suddenly very sensitive padding of your foot.

  
"Please, please Subaru ...don't" you felt the sting of his fangs sharper and he scowled displeased with your begging,  
"Don't bite me there, I... I won't be able to walk" he chuckled at you then, kissing and licking its way up to your ankle, where he sank his fangs deep. It hurt enough for you to squirm, nearly toppling you over from the tiny stool you had been perched on top. Hastily you leaned onto the floor with both your hands, Subaru trapping both your legs in his iron grip, you knew your legs were not strong enough to overpower him, either.

  
When he was done, he licked the pin prick wounds shut and continued his way up your quivering leg, unheeding of your sobs and moans. This should not have been as erotic as it was, your pussy was thrumming with each kiss, lick and breath he gave you.  
"Where do you want me then?" You brain short circuited as a flux of images of Subaru's different body parts on and in you were presented to your fevered mind, you slapped a palm to your face half to hide yourself, half to smack some sense to yourself, all the while you were laughed at. A sharp nip on your calf alerted you back to the question at hand.

  
"Bite, where do you want my fangs, you slut" Subaru nearly purred, you had probably never heard him so pleased, his eyes were glazed over a fever of his own, which did not bode well for you.

  
"Hi-higher" you stuttered, instantly regretting your words. He was finally leaning forward so much you caught a glimpse of how hard he was, it made the spinning of your head only worse. Your feeble mind was not yet ready for this sight. The dark red of the blunt head of his erection, wide, glistening, and how you wanted it in you.

  
"Hehe, you want me to bite your thighs?"

  
He crept higher, deeper between your legs, forcing them wider to accommodate his body, with you anything but over humiliation you whimpered resisting feebly, even if his actions woke yet another hot wave of shame tinged pleasure.  
"I'll make it especially painful, just for you" it would've probably been okay to avert your gaze by now, but you couldn't tear your eyes from how his gleaming fangs tore into your flesh, ripping the sensitive skin of your inner thigh mercilessly. Tears did sting your eyes, and it hurt, way beyond ecstasy, but nonetheless your abused nerves sang in Subaru's tune. You felt how your blood flowed into him, and how that feeling of being drained of your life only served to excite you more. It was insane, all of this was, your entire life had been ever since you had been sent here to die in the hands of these cursed brothers.

  
"You truly are a sacrificial bride" Subaru whispered licking your rent skin, as if replying to your thoughts "no normal woman would moan so needily at a monster tearing their flesh" his words gashed you like so many knives, shame and need, all that was left of you anymore. Shakily you tried to push him away but managed only to push yourself off he little seat, falling backwards on to the hard tiles instead. Subaru's fingers dug into the soft flesh of your thighs, pinning you to the floor.

  
"Now, now, you've not got enough yet" he sniffed the air, looming over you on his knees between your legs. "I smell it" he paused there, seemingly lost in thought, lowering his lips to your stomach, giving a kiss onto your skin. Then he began licking his way gently down towards your hips, with a whimper out of you after each wet kiss. He stopped at the edge of your hip bones to run his fangs tantalizingly against your skin, hot tears stung your eyes as you waited for the inevitable pain.  
"The skin's really thin here, bones close" meaning, this will hurt even more, and it did as Subaru's fangs scratched against your hip bone pressing into your flesh. You did scream by then, but not only in agony, never.

  
Your fingers were tangling in his hair, how had they gotten there? The wetness stole their silkiness, but they felt nice slipping through your fingers anyway. He let go of your hip, again licking the wound shut, inhaling the scent of your blood, your lust, your clean skin deeply.

  
"Your desire" he kissed the wound, then lower.

  
"Your sweetness" some sort of an animal sound escaped you, legs opening to his promise. His hands forced your thighs further apart, eyes shamelessly studying your opened flesh. You felt your heat, the swollen folds of your weeping sex, and sort of felt like dying then and there, laying there bare and defenceless on the hard, tiled floor on display for Subaru, especially after another mocking little laughter echoed in your skull.

  
It was soon wiped away with every other thought you had hoped to cling onto as Subaru's cool tongue softly pressed against your searing hot lust, and that mocking laughter turned into an mmh of appreciation. He then latched his mouth onto your pussy on earnest, tongue pushing into you. Your fingers twitched helplessly in his hair, spine curving with a surge of pleasure. You probably groaned out his name, maybe a few times, as he ate you out eagerly, violently and painfully. More than once his sharp canines grazed your tender flesh eliciting a pained gasp out of you. But there was no escape, Subaru's hands coiled around your hips and thighs, you were trapped like a frail little animal in the jaws of a wolf, his sharp nails leaving red ribbons of oozing blood in their wake. You had not dared to even fantasize of him doing something like this to you and now it was almost too overpowering to endure. He was too brutal with you, tongue pressing furiously into your abused clit, only to suck your labia in between his lips and pulling, hard in the next instant. You were whining, squirming and weeping in his grasp, wild with overstimulation, high pitched pants and twisted pleas for mercy, the smell of your blood mixing into the rosy smell of soap. Savagely Subaru pushed you over the edge finally and the most vicious orgasm of your life overtook you, his cold fingers were inside you, feeling your walls spams against them, the sounds you were making were utterly disturbed, but you couldn't stop, couldn't make him stop.  
"How unsightly" the glee in his voice lashed you with fresh humiliation, as your painful rapture subsided finally, "but your lust tastes even sweeter than your tears."

  
With that he pulled you to your shaky legs, you had to lean onto him to stay up, he had stolen even your ability to stand. He held you against him, gentle again. You felt his hardness against your hip. You might've been thrown over the edge, but Subaru was certainly far from done with you. Distantly you heard how the bathtub was overflowing already, but it mattered very little now.

  
"Open your eyes" Subaru's voice was so gentle it threw you off pace again, and of course you lifted your eyes to him, what else could you have ever hoped to do? He pulled you back under the warm flow of the neglected shower, and into a gentle kiss that tasted of your blood and your juices, but felt so soft, so rousing. He rarely kissed you, when he did it was usually to tease and mock you, not that you would complain about that either, you were Subaru's thing through and through. His hands roamed your back, pressing you flush against him, and his hips rubbed against you, breath growing rougher, needier. He was not yet sated, and no matter how brutalised your own flesh was Subaru would not stop until he had had his fill. Against logic, at least common sense, your spent flesh prickled with need, the anticipation of attaining deeper, more violent satisfaction still.

  
"Ahhhnnn, Subaru" you accidentally let slip between kisses.

  
"Still not satisfied, fearsome woman" Subaru chuckled against your mouth "I need to wash your back again"

  
He pushed you face first into the wall under the shower, squeezing more soap straight onto your skin, spreading it now with his bare hands as that sponge had vanished somewhere a long time ago. You arched your spine into his touch, finding another spring of eagerness bubbling within you.

  
His hands did not stop with only your back, soon his chest was pressed flush onto your back and his slick hands were fondling your tits, quick to slip between your legs. Moaning you spread your legs, tilting your hips to grind into his dick, rock hard and still eerily cold, you felt it should've been as searing hot against you as you felt Subaru was getting, and you already were. With a tinge of joy, you listened to how heavy he was breathing against your shoulder, grinding back into you, dick slipping exasperatingly close to your entrance.

  
"Subaru, Subaru, please... I can't" you begged, his fingers toying with your clit lazily, sending gleams of pleasure like bursts of sparks jolting within your hips

.  
"Aan, what do you want?" Subaru sounded out of breath himself, but he was keeping himself together much better than you, and he was going to make you beg for it.

  
"You!" you yelled vexed nigh to tears.

  
"Say you belong only to me" he whispered, rubbing his dick against your swollen, slimy pussy.

  
"I'm yours, okay? Just..." _just fuck me_ you thought but were yet unable to put such shameful thoughts to words.

  
"Good" he murmured against your ear, licking his way lower on your shoulder while his hands angled you against him. Eagerly you lifted your hips more for him, inviting him in, his fangs pierced the skin of your shoulder where your collarbone ended as he slowly, languidly even, thrust himself within your yearning flesh. He was cold, as always, but that only served to heighten the vehement thrill of those first thrusts, not to mention how aggravated your sex already was.

  
"So hot" he chocked against your neck, as you panted against the tiles helpless, vision swimming with sparks, and your pussy spasmed around him with the ecstasy of having him, it made Subaru's breath hitch again. It was probably one of the most beautiful things you had heard. He pulled out and snapped his hips, sinking his cock back into you, settling into a merciless rhythm. The only thing keeping you up in this onslaught were the cold, uncaring tiles and Subaru's strong arms guiding your hips with bruising force, he was biting and kissing your back and neck ferociously, to all this you managed only to wantonly plead for more, each of his thrusts only feeding the fire of need within you. You wanted this to last, but with him so frantic this would be brutal and fast.

  
"Ahhhn, deeper" Subaru groaned mouth full of your hair, and you twisted around to seek his blood smeared lips. His pace slowed, if only a bit.

  
"Deeper… I want to…" you shut him up with an awkward kiss, but he hissed into your mouth,"Be so deep in you there will be nothing left between us" something cracked within you, tears flowed over and your head spun, and Subaru thrust so deep within you it felt like he was going to tear your insides into shreds, all the while his fingers dug into your flesh with bruising strength. It hurt, but you coveted that pain almost more than his pleasure, panting his name unhinged, begging him to ruin you completely.

  
Like an echo Subaru gasped out your name, thrust going erratic, one of his hands circling your throat to pull you closer, choking you. Water was already in your face, in your mouth, nose and with those strong fingers squeezing your wind pipe shut you were plunged into another, painful orgasm. Helpless you squirmed in Subaru's vice-grip, overwhelmed, wrecked and shattered, no longer even able to scream you whined helpless as Subaru gave you not an ounce of mercy. He followed you soon after, finally releasing your throat to clutch your hips with both hands and thrusting into you with such force he practically lifted you into the wall.

  
His pants were obscene, as was the wet slap of skin on skin as he emptied himself into you. You felt a cold gushes of cum surge into you wave after wave as he filled you. Again, his coldness served only to heighten your senses to him, and your rippling flesh kindled feebly again into arousal with how indecently aware you became of him with this.

  
After pleasingly many, for you, and seemingly almost agonising for Subaru, spasm of his dick he finally stopped, holding you tight against him. Both of your chests heaved with extortion, it felt so nice against your back, a warmth welled into your cracked chest. His softening cock was also still inside you, now warm with your body heat but still, it too felt satisfying.

  
For a while you just stood there under the water flow of the shower still running over you. Lazily you counted the stinging sensations of his fangs had left all-over your body, until suddenly he moved, pulling you to the bathtub, the one that had stood there neglected and overflowing for a good while. Finally, Subaru shut the faucet and dragged you into the hot water with him, onto his lap, circling his hands around your chest. You rested your weary head against his shoulder, closing your eyes and drifting off.  
"No drowning" Subaru ordered, but he too sounded sluggish, "I'm not going to suck blood form a corpse" "Yes" you smiled, resting your palms on top of both Subaru's hands, full of a sublime sense of warmth, “just keep my head above the water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with my thirst this far ( ͡☉⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ͜ʖ̫⁄ ⁄ ͡☉) As always I love and appreciate each and every little kudos and comment <3 Feedback keeps this old trash bag alive, so if you liked or disliked something, please don’t hesitate to tell me!  
And seriously that 24 hours with Subaru is a treasure! I recommend everyone go listen to it right now! It’s on Soundcloud, or better even buy it ^^  
…You even get to sleep next to him and I’m ded _(┐「ε: )_❤


End file.
